In recent years, there has been increasingly widespread use of terminals such as broadcast receivers having a call function. Such a call function enables a broadcast receiver to make a call to another broadcast receiver, a mobile terminal, an information processor, and the like.
With this conventional technology, it is difficult to determine whether the other side of a call is in an environment not suitable for confidential communication. Accordingly, a third a party may listen to or view the communication depending on the type of the output device.